An old promise
by UndertakerTeacups
Summary: Kiku and Taito were childhood friends but as they got older they drifted apart. At the point of friendship Kiku promised that she'd always be there for him so now that he's older Taito has done something terrible and needs Kiku's help. Will Kiku fulfill her promise or will she let the past hold her back? ((I suck at summaries. This is a request -KikuxTaito-))


**...This was a request...If you have any request for me feel free to ask! I know I'm not a good writer (so it confuses me when I get request) but whatever! **

* * *

Taito Shion. Kiku always hated that name. That name put Yandere's to shame. He was probably faking about even being a yandere! He couldn't hurt a fly. Most literally; He put it in a jar and took it outside using the excuse that Zeito would be disappointed if he killed it. All he does is stare off into space thinking about who knows what! And not to mention his incest crush on Zeito that he wouldn't admit to. Now he was suppose to be the next big gossip in school.

Kiku couldn't wait to finish high school and move out of this stupid town. She couldn't wait to move into the city with Miku and the others. Still for now she was stuck in this small town were gossip gets around faster than the chicken pox. To the point that the lamest kid in school was noticed for not being here for two weeks mainly on the bullies had nothing to punch. So now not only the whole school –but the whole town- was wondering where the heck was Taito Shion?

Everyone but Kiku.

She had home room with Taito. He always slept through home room in the mornings and in the afternoon sat there and looked blankly at the front of the classroom making it seem like he paying attention; though everyone knew that he wasn't. He was also transferred out of her math class recently. He was going to get one of those "extra help" math class. More than that; he still needs to take reading. Oh and even more then that he was more than likely going to grow up to be one of those lonely cat people. Kiku admitted that she always liked cats but she was allergic so she couldn't own one.

And another thing that was weird is that he was always sketching the same picture over and over. The back of someone's head; they were on a computer and he was on the screen. Or he and the same person were holding hands are cuddling. It was always him and that person and he never put much detail into their face. Or them at all. Kiku found that really creepy. And on top of that he wrote "Master~" on near to EVERYTHING and drew hearts around it. The only class he wasn't failing was art actually.

Then there was his purring. When he was happy his purred. Sometimes he would get phone calls in the hall and it the ID would say "master" and each time he did he purred. A lot. It was weird.

But the creepiest thing of them all was his bandages. Everyone said they were from the bulling or he hurt himself because he was upset from the bulling but for some strange reason Kiku thought differently. She thought about the "Taito Shion's a Yandere" myth and she thought about the one he calls "master". She had a feeling that these three things all tied together.

"YUCK!" Kiku cried out, redirecting her attention to her room. Why on earth was she thinking about that gross weirdo Taito? This town was really getting to her. Maybe a little TV would help her get her mind off things. She turned it on and laid down on her bed. The news turned on like they always did. She almost never watched the news since in this town they would be talking about it by tomorrow; but at the flash of a bloody carouse made her interested.

_"An unknown murder happened earlier last evening. The police are investigating the body now. Let's go live with Amanda." _The reported said and then it cut to a scene of a girl that almost every guy in town thought was hot in a murder scene. Taito didn't think she was cute at all and if he did he didn't show it…wait? Was she thinking about Taito _again? _

_ "The police said that there is little evidence to what or who has done this. In a small town like this one there are only a number of people to suspect though. The wounds are thin stab wounds more the large gashes or open cuts but still the results aren't very pretty." _ Wait? This was in her town! Double wait! That was Kiku's friend's older brother! He was going on a date last night when he was murdered…How weird.

Small thin stab wounds…? The camera man got closer to the body to talk to the police man. Kiku's thoughts drowned out what they were saying though. She looked at the wounds. They looked like ice-pick stabs...What? Girl knew her way around weapons. What a weird weapon. Who would use that to kill someone? It can't cut! Only stab! What a madman. She turned the TV off. Anything was better than having a yandere attack from the sight of blood.

She got up out of bed and turned the lights off. She climbed back into her white sheets and covered herself up. Tomorrow was Saturday. That meant that she could sleep in. She lived alone so no one depended on her and her friends could drive themselves around.

Minutes…

Hours…

Maybe even days in her dark room…

Passed, still Kiku laid sleepless gazing at her ceiling. Rain was falling hard from outside. It was a night like this that she even meant Taito. He was new at the elementary school. He didn't fit in well and even back then people asked if he hurt himself. It was raining hard on day and the rest of his family was going to their friends houses. She felt kind of bad for him and walked home with him. Since no one was at his house he even stayed with her for the night.

They were actually friends for a really long time. In middle school Kiku branched out to new people while Taito didn't. Kiku still defended him from bullies but they got farther apart because Kiku had new friends. Taito was closed to the idea of having new friends. In high school something about Taito changed a lot. Same stupid hair cut. Same bandage over the eye. Same retarded love of singing. Same jacket. But he was just…different. He seemed…sad…almost. He looked at nothing all the time. He cried sometimes for no reasons and he was still trying to cling to Kiku. At lunch he would sit by her but Kiku would always move. She hated sad people.

When they were being partnered in math class before; Taito always asked her. She always said that she was already partners with someone else. She hated sad people. They cried about everything and just wanted to talk about their problems. Taito STILL hasn't made new friends but he does seem to try and talk to his speechless brother Zeito more. Oh and then whoever this "Master" was.

The only thing that EVERYONE agreed on about Taito was that he _needed_ someone to tell him what to do. That "someone" used to be Kiku, now it's his Master. Kiku then FORCED herself to sleep. She didn't want to ever think about that man ever again…Not after what he did in middle school. Not after what she did ether.


End file.
